The Crow
"The Crow" is the first episode of the Drakonite roleplay. In it, the characters Dario, Cortensia, Miles, Stockdale, The Crow and Maria are introduced. Short summary Dario and Cortensia are approached by a crow in a modern-age park where they are given an "errand" to make peace in another dimension, with fame as reward. The crow implies to the two that it's a divinity, but does not specify or go into detail. Without any real choice, the Crow transports them into the Overworld realm. Here, they are approached by a scout from the Bluemonger faction named Miles. Being confused by the appearance and behaviour of the two, he brings them in for questioning at his watch commander Stockdale in Waywestern Watchtower. However, before any real questioning can begin, they are interrupted by a party of Redrover soldiers attempting to breach the tower. With help of a first unknown paladin named Maria, they managed to make them retreat. Maria afterwards urges them all to follow her to the capital, as Stockdale failed to report in several times. Log Hey there folks. Dario: Hey there As you *may* have noticed, I'm hosting the RP instead of Lucimierre. thus things are going to be different. Pretty much, if you don't use your brains, you die ^^ or get fired. or lose friends. or ruin the RP. What, you thought everyone here was gonna be jobless? B) : Right then! Then the RP will start. Good luck. : Drakonite, Ch 1: The Crow It's a busy night in the city. Cars are racing everywhere, and the sound of engines deafens ears. Many have sought silence and rest in the park, as far as it was to be found there. From the rooftops, a crow is examining two people, sitting on one of the benches. The Crow: They'll do just fine.. The Crow flies over to the bench Cortensia and Dario are sitting on. The Crow: Hey there. Cortensia gasps, jumping from the bench The Crow turns its head sideways, expectingly. Cortensia quickly regains her composure, looking around to see if anyone else heard Dario: What the- only you two seem to have noticed.. Cortensia: ... Did I drink too much wine..? Cortensia sighs as she puts her hand to hear head Cortensia: her* The Crow: You didn't drink any wine today, missy. Dario: I guess we both must have The Crow: CAH Cortensia: You heard it too..? Dario: WHAT THE Dario: Yeah I did, you did too right? The Crow: ..Still waiting for questions. Dario: Questions...? The Crow: What, you just see a talking crow in the park and "take it in"? The Crow: You're not curious? The Crow: I overestimated you. Dario: Well of course... But... Dario: Am i going crazy...? The Crow: What about you, Cortensia? The Crow: Hmm? It seems to know your name.. Cortensia: H-how did you know my name..? The Crow: Well, a crow could never know your name out of nothing, of course. Dario: I am crazy, aren't I The Crow: And I'm not a human, as you can see. The Crow: Don't you think I must be a divinity? The Crow: Hmm? Dario faints Cortensia: Oh dear. The Crow: CAH! The Crow: CAH! Dario jolts awake Dario: W-where am I The Crow: ..thank you for your attention. The Crow: So, we all agree here I'm a divinity, hmm? The Crow: Or at least, that it's highly probable. Dario: O-obviously... Cortensia: Well. You do bring up a good point . The Crow: Great! The Crow: Then what might the next question be? Dario: Why are you talking to us...? The Crow: EXACTLY! The Crow: You're not thát dumb after all! The Crow: I.. have a little errand for you to complete. The Crow: Consider it a gift. Dario: A gift? Cortensia: An errand as a gift? Hm. The Crow: Look at yourselves, what are you? The Crow: Mere dots in a city? The Crow: What kind of impact are you going to have on this world, hmm? The Crow: Be realistic. The Crow: You're practically worthless. The Crow: I can change that for you. Cortensia: Right. What exactly is this errand? The Crow: Great question! the world beyond the bench, you two, and the crow seizes to exist.. The Crow: I need you to go to somewhere, and make peace. The Crow: After all, which "peacemaker" has not been named a hero, hmm? the world around you reappears, but it seems.. the bench is standing on top of a skyscraper?? The Crow: What do you say. Dario: I'm gonna throw up... Cortensia grips onto the bench in panic, trying not to look down Cortensia: I-I believe we have no choice but to partake in this "errand" ... The Crow looks at Cortensia. The Crow: ..I like you. The Crow looks at Dario. The Crow: You not so much. Dario: Awesome... I sure hope you're not the god of death... The Crow laughes! The Crow: Implying there IS one. The Crow: So well, off you go. Dario: Wait what? Cortensia: Wh-wha--? The Crow nudges towards the edge of the skyscraper. Dario: So we make peace? Dario: With who? The Crow: You'll see. Dario: How?? The Crow: You will all see. Dario: I- The Crow: Now, get on with it! The Crow: I don't have all day. Dario: Alright Dario: I guess The Crow: Get on with it! The Crow still nudges towards the edge. Cortensia: Jump!? Dario: woah what Cortensia: Why would I do such a -- Cortensia falls off anyway Dario: no way Jose Dario: SHIT you both fall off... Dario: um... uh... Dario falls after her you are falling... falling... Cortensia is screaming for her dear life Dario screams in fear of the unknown you land rather softly. it seems you landed in grass.. Dario: ah... oh? Cortensia stiff with fright, feeling the grass on her palms Dario laying down Dario: Ok... What the FUCK just happened you see trees around you.. Cortensia attempts to regain her composure as she clears her throat Cortensia: Lucky for us, we just so happened to get ourselves into some kinda of magical journey. I do hope this is just a dream. Dario: Maybe we did just drink too much wine? Hopefully... you hear leaves above you making noise... Cortensia dusts off the dirt from her shorts as she stands Cortensia stops, listening carefully Cortensia: D-do you hear that..? Dario: Hear what... Cortensia looks up into the leaves Cortensia: There's something in the tree .. Dario: I don't see anything... Miles falls from the tree, landing on both of them (somehow). Dario: fRICK Cortensia is back on the ground, but now is in slight pain he seems to have a crossbow.. Cortensia: Ouuch ... Oh. It was a person. Dario: Dude what the hell Dario rubs his head Miles gets up, brushing himself off. Cortensia eyes his crossbow Miles: ...Pardon? Dario: Why were you in the trees? Miles looks them both over, one eyebrow raised. Cortensia: ..With a crossbow. Miles clears his throat. Miles: The real question is...what are you two doing around here? Cortensia stands up Cortensia: Well. We were sent on an errand. Dario: Uh... Yeah that Miles: ...An "errand"? Dario: dude it's just as weird as it sounds... Miles: Yes...very, very weird. Cortensia: Yep. And we can't really explain exactly what this errand is. Cortensia: Buuut, now that we've answered your question .. Miles: Of course you can't explain. Miles: Anyways... would you mind coming with me? Dario: I know man... "You can't trust us" fair enough Cortensia: For.. What reason should we come with you? Miles: Good, you understand... Miles: Well, there's somebody you have to talk to. Miles: Like your errand, however, I can't explain! Cortensia: Ugh. We might as well.. We don't really have anywhere else to go. Cortensia: -quietly- Even though this is kinda sketchy.. Dario: I don't know man... -quietly- Miles: (not having heard them) I highly recommend it... Cortensia eyes his crossbow once more Cortensia takes Dario's hand Cortensia: Alright, we'll go. Miles: Wonderful! Let's go, then. Dario follows with Cortensia : The trip to Waywestern Watchtower goes without inconveniences. The door is open, and you smell the smell of smoked pork.. Miles continues in, looking back to make sure they're still following. Cortensia sniffs the air, still behind Miles Cortensia: It smells delicious in here. Dario: Yeah seriously... Dario: Also hey, what's with the crossbow? Miles: It's...equipment. Miles: No business of yours. Dario: No i mean like... Why a crossbow? Dario: As a weapon? Seems pretty... Old fashion i guess Cortensia: I guess he does bring up a good point ... Cortensia: Also, who's this guy we're talking to? And how does he even know of us? Stockdale: Miles who the heck are this stranger? Miles: As far as I know, this is the latest technology in the world of weapons-- Cortensia turns at the sound of Stockdale's voice Stockdale: Did you not heard me? Miles: C-Commander! Well... Miles: As you can see, these two are dressed in an odd fashion and claimed they had an "errand" to run. Cortensia crosses her arms Stockdale: Hmmm they must be lunatics Stockdale: or foregeins Miles: They couldn't explain their errand. Cortensia: -muttered- Of course. We're being turned in, aren't we? Dario: Odd? Excuse you, these are high class duds! Stockdale: What now? Stockdale is confused Cortensia gulps, looking as serious as ever (the tower door falls shut..) Dario: Where we come from, these types of clothes are super swag. What the heck are you guys even wearing? Cortensia: Dario, not now .. Cortensia elbows him Miles: Excuse me? Cortensia: Uh.. He means .. Stockdale: I like you miss.. Dario: Everyone does... Stockdale: I don't like you Cortensia: He meant that it's awfully different from where we come from. Dario: Nobody does... Miles: See, where they come from... Cortensia frowns at what Dario said and gives him a reassuring hand on his shoulder Miles: ...shouldn't we start asking the questions? Stockdale: We should Dario: Sure Stockdale: but bring the nice one Dario: Me? Dario winks Stockdale laughs Miles: Why, of course. Stockdale: (to Dario) NO! Dario: Yeah i know Cortensia clears her throat nervously, trying to keep her cool composure Female voice: (from outside the tower door, softly) Ssh... I think there are blueies in here.. Stockdale: Who? Female voice: (from outside the tower door, softly) Make sure your crossbows are loaded tightly. Only casualties this one. Miles suddenly stops. Cortensia overhears the voice Dario: Did you guys hear that? Stockdale: I did... Miles: I think the interrogation can wait, commander... Stockdale: Agree soldier Cortensia: Quickly, now..! Miles starts to grab anything he can find to block the door. Miles shoves it against the door, mostly furniture like chairs. Cortensia grabs another chair and hauls it to the front of the door Dario: Uh... You hear a loud THONG coming from the door... Dario whispers to Cortensia hey shouldn't we like... get out of here? Someone's trying to breach it! Miles readies his crossbow. Stockdale takes his sword out Female voice: YOU SIX! GET A TREE TO BASH THIS ONE IN! Miles: You might finally get to see what my crossbow is for, boy. Cortensia looks over to Dario and replies, "Oh.. You're right.." Miles: We're outnumbered, aren't we...? Cortensia: -whispered- But how!? There are people outside and in here.. Dario: Maybe we'd be better off with those people outside Miles: (overhearing Dario) Trust me, you're not. Stockdale: Remember Miles Stockdale: Crossbows are really slow to reload You hear the sound of a saw piercing through a tree.. Miles: Ah, yes, that's right-- Dario: uh then... how can we help? Stockdale: so when you shoot make sure no enemy is around Cortensia: Is there a way in which we can escape without the ones outside knowing? Dario: no way Stockdale: they might kill you while you reload Female voice: Come on, boys! Let's crush this door to bits! Miles: I might have to hide behind something. Stockdale: so instead of dying take your sword and fight Cortensia: Dario, let's just hide .. Dario gets tears in his eyes Dario: I don't want to be here... You hear a huge "BANG" at the door's side... The door is cracking.. Female voice: AGAIN! Miles backs up behind Stockdale. Cortensia takes his hand and runs to hide behind a pillar Dario follows along The door is hit again; Through the damage you can see a whole party outside! Stockdale: Bloody hell... this is going to be a long battle Miles: Are you sure we can take them on, commander? Stockdale: Let's be realistic on this situation soldier Cortensia: Guard guy, Commander, is there a way to escape from here!? Female voice (2): (Loudly from outside) STOP THIS DISRUPTANCY AT ONCE! Stockdale: We're to good to die Female voice: Who the hell are you? Female voice (2): You are violating the King's property! Leave at once, or face the consequences! Dario: I hope that guy's right... Cortensia quietly hides behind the pillar, Dario in her arms Miles nods, readying his bow again. It seems someone else caught their attention... Female voice: You're on your bloody own, what are YOU going to do? Male voice: Can't we just kill er? Stockdale: Umm soldier Miles: Umm.. commander.. Miles: what is it? Stockdale: Let's kill them while they are distracted Miles: Understood. Stockdale slowly opens the door Miles tries aiming through the damage in the entrance, hiding behind the rest of the rubble around it. Female voice: KILL ER BOYS! Stockdale: Shoot! Miles takes a shot at one of the men, having had a long time to aim. Stockdale gets out of the Crossbows aim Cortensia: -quietly- While they're both distracted, we should very quietly make our ways out.. Miles hits the man on his side, piercing his shoulderblade.. Dario nods Male voice: GOD FUCKING DAMNIT! Miles reloads. Female voice (2): AS IT IS! Female voice (2) slashes through several soldiers at once. Male voice: Hey, they be shootin at us! Stockdale: You might wanna reload a little faster! Cortensia being amongst the shadows, she makes her way to the next pillar closer to the exit Female voice (2) is killing off the enemy party one by one.. Miles grumbles. Stockdale gets in the fight Female voice: There! Get that one! Dario reaches for Cortensia's hand Female voice points at Stockdale Miles shoots at another soldier. Cortensia takes Dario's hand and pulls him over Stockdale is hit in the knee by a crossbow... Cortensia looks at the broken entrance Miles hits an enemy in the head! Stockdale screams in pain Miles: Commander! Female voice: RETREAT! RETREAT! Stockdale: After this I might not be an adventurer again Male voice: AARGH! Dario cringes at the sound of Stockdale Miles pushes away some rubble and runs out to Stockdale, ignoring the other soldiers. The enemy party is running away... Cortensia: They're retreating .. Female voice (2) retrieves a sword from the chest of one enemy soldier. Dario: lets go? Female voice (2): Hold it, you. Dario: everyone looks busy... Stockdale: Hey! Stockdale: They're escaping! Cortensia stands with her hands up Miles kneels down next to Stockdale, but looks at Dario and Cortensia. Cortensia: Uhhhhh, nope... We were not .. "escaping" .. Um.. Dario: What...? Cortensia: We were ... Finding another place to take cover. Female voice (2) seems to be entirely covered by mail armor, some of which covered by steel plates. About a dozen bolts are sticking out. Dario: We're not escaping yet,,,? Miles: ...Yet? Cortensia covers Dario's mouth Cortensia nervously looks at them Female voice (2): Name's Maria Barrington. Maria joined the party with status Alive Maria: Is a certain "Stockdale" present? Stockdale tries to get up Maria hasn't sheathed her sword yet.. Miles: Um...mam...he's-- Stockdale: Yes. I'm that Stockdale Cortensia sighs with relief as Maria takes their attention Miles grabs Stockdale by the arm. Miles: Don't strain yourself. Dario licks Cortensia's hand Stockdale: Hmmph Stockdale: fine.' Cortensia jumps back, wiping her hand on her shorts with disgust Cortensia: Gross.. Dario: stop covering my mouth! Maria: Stockdale of Waywestern Tower, you failed to report in for two consecutive days. Miles: ... Maria: Is there any good reason why you'd let me check on you? Stockdale: Yeah you see Cortensia takes Dario's hand, slowly inching towards the broken entrance Maria is looking straight at Cortensia now. Cortensia gets chills as she stops Maria: Stockdale of Waywestern Tower, you are aware that unresponsiveness may be seen by the court as desertion. Miles whispers to Stockdale. Dario whispers quietly to Cortensia "Wait until they argue or something. I'm sure it will happen" Stockdale coughs Cortensia nods in agreement. "Good plan." Maria: ..Still waiting for an explanation. Dario: w-wait! Dario covers his own mouth Stockdale: We didn't report because... We have been interrogating this two foreign fellows Stockdale: for the past two days Stockdale: we fear they're spies Cortensia looks at Dario with surprise, not sure as to what he was going to spout out Dario: n-no! Maria: ...Private Miles. Is this the truth? Dario: excuse us one second Dario pulls Cortensia into a different room Maria ignores them. Miles nods. Dario: this is them! Miles: Yes! Cortensia: Huh? What do you mean..? Dario: The people we must make peace between! Cortensia: Oh. Dario: Also that crow thing must have sent us back in time... Dario: Didn't you hear what that one guy said? Maria: Great. You'll be able to explain again to your direct superior in the capital. Cortensia: That would make a lot of sense .. Dario: He mentioned that crossbows were the weapons of this era Stockdale: Yes sir Dario: or something similar Cortensia: How are we even going to go about this? Maria: AS FOR THE REST OF YOU, INCLUDING THE ONES IN THE OTHER ROOM... Cortensia flinches at the sound of Maria's voice Miles gulps. Maria: It's an offensive to stay in King's property without a watch commander being present. Maria: You're also coming with me. Dario pokes his head out of the door Dario: uh can we have like... 2 more minutes...? Maria: Sure. Stockdale: Damn Dario goes back to Cortensia Dario: Ok so... Dario: Make peace... Stockdale: Well Miles, let's go Maria: ..Waiting for them folk. Maria points with her sword at the other room. Miles sighs. Cortensia: I think we need to hurry .. Dario: Ok... Miles: They're very strange. Even after interrogation... Maria: TIME'S UP! Dario opens the door Cortensia comes out with a cool expression Maria: Ladies and gentlemen, we're going to the capital. : RP CHAPTER END